


Frozen

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft had a childhood stutter, sometimes it comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: Mycroft stutters. He had speech therapy as a child, but it still comes back in moments of extreme frustration/emotional angst. Someone unexpectedly makes fun of him

Mycroft froze. Suddenly he was that scared little boy fighting to find his words as his schoolmates mocked. He tried again, stumbling over the syllables, willing his tongue to form the letters in his overly dry mouth. Trying hard to remember what Ms Andrews had taught him. Swallowing, he tried to calm down, tried to force his emotions back under control but that only made it worse. 

Someone was laughing. 

_Sherlock_ was laughing. 

Turning, he almost stumbled backwards in his haste to get away, back to the car. Back to safety. 

Anderson turned to Sherlock, fuming with barely concealed rage. “You've got no heart have you? That was your brother and all you could laugh at him? Jesus.” 

“Oh go away, Anderson.” Sherlock waved his hand dismissively and that's what tipped the balance. “Hey!” He yelled as Anderson gripped his coat, dragging him forcibly to his feet. “Get off me!”

“You will go over there,” he pointed to the dark car idling at the curb, “and apologise to your brother.”

“Or what?”

“Or I will personally make sure you are _banned_ from every single interesting crime scene in London.”

“You can't do that.” Sherlock sounded unsure.

“Try me.” 

Not wanting to push his luck, and something about Anderson's tone told him not to even try, Sherlock straightened his coat, crossed to Mycroft's car and tapped on the window.


End file.
